PokeSpe High!
by Silent Axe
Summary: There are A LOT of these... But this is different. This is shock load with shippings, drama, schoolwork, and Pokemon... Acually this isn't so different...BUT it will have some interesting shippings! This is my 1st story so don't get all crazy! Rated T for cussing and stuff...
1. The Early Bird and The Lazy Gold

**Hey everyone this is my first story!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PokeSpe characters**

**(But I sure wish I did!) **

* * *

**Pokespe High**

Chapter 1 : The Early Bird and The Lazy Gold

Ruby P.O.V

**RING RING**

Ruby quickly hit the **OFF** button on his alarm clock. He didn't want to disturb his parents. But it didn't matter he was already awake. He was so excited he had awaken shortly before sunrise. You see, tomorrow is first day of another year of school! Ruby could finally join the sewing club!

To kill some time he laid out his outfit. An maroon oxford shirt, a black preppy vest, the long black pants boys are required to wear, and black Gucci boats shoes.

_The perfect outfit for the perfect day. _Ruby thought

Ruby glanced over at his alarm clock

5:37, it read.

_Well at least I'll be able to see the sun rise..._

Gold's P.O.V

**2 hours later**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"GOLD! GET DOWN HERE!" yelled Gold's mom.

Gold leisurely opened his eyes. He glanced over at his alarm, which was shrieking.

Ehhh, five more minutes he said to himself, turning it off.

**5 minutes later**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

ugh again? he muttered turning it off and throwing his covers over his head.

**10 minutes later**

"Wake up, Gold!"

Gold's eyes peered open as he saw his mom glaring at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" she questioned

"Is that a rhetorical question" he replied smoothly with a sly grin

"Look at the time!"

Gold briefly check his clock.

7:30

"Oh shit- I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

**Do you guys like it? **

**Yea the title is kinda wierd but I couldn't think of anything eles. ^_^**

**Any special shipping you want to see?**

**I was thinking of adding Black and White into the cast and making Red and Black cousins.**

**Tell me what you liked!**

**Tell me what you hate!**

**Peace,**

**sk8ter **

**^3^**


	2. First Day Jitters

**So chapter 2 is up!**

**Time to do the disclaimer!**

**Gold: I wanna do it!**

**Me: Your late for class get a move on it!**

**Gold: OK OK sheesh, and Green calls Blue pesky...**

**Diclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe or any of the characters, or any Pokemon related things**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day Jitters**

"He's going to late..." says impatient Silver

"No he's not...," replied a hopeful Crystal

_At least let's hope not..._ she thought

**_Meanwhile_**

Gold's P.O.V

"Shit, shit, I'm gonna be late!" yelled Gold

He hurried to button his yellow Oxford Button-down Collar shirt and stumbled to tie his black tie around his neck. As soon as he was done he hurried to grab his backpack and Poke balls. He hurried down the steps and was about to make his way out the door when his mom stopped him.

"GOLD! Your hair!" she called

"I like it this way, Mom!"

He grabbed his skateboard and hurried out the door.

_Bullet train will take too long,_ he thought _so that means only one other option._ Before you could blink Tibo, Gold's Mantine popped out of its ball. Along with several remoraid, two held onto his backpack.

"Now this is the way to travel!"

Silver's P.O.V

"Anndd he's gonna be late again" I said

"Why are you such a party pooper," she questioned placing her hands on my shoulder.

"Why can you have faith?" she added starting to shake me.

"Where is he?!" she is shaking me really fast now.

"Why are interested in Gold so much are you guys dating again...?"

That shut her up.

"We never dated." she mumbled in frustration

We sat there in front of the school host a few more minutes before I saw a familiarly grin. A stupid grin, if I do say so myself.

Crystal could see it too, a grin formed on her face. Ahh young love.

As the body got bigger and bigger and I could tell that Gold was obviously not paying attention and going way to fast. Crystal and I were trying to stop him but that moron just though we were waving. As he came closer he finally realized it so he returned his Pokémon. But that made it worse he was still tumbling midair. As a result he crashed into us. The force was strong enough that it knocked us the doors of the school.

"See I told you I wouldn't be late!" he said with a cocky grin on his face.

This is going to be a _long_ school year.

Sappire's P.O.V

Later at the assembly

_"Poke Academy is the elite school where children come to learn. Poke Academy was established in the early 19th century by-"_

"This is really boring,"

"I'm pretty sure its almost over Sapphire"

"But it's soo boring 'Rald" replied Sapphire leaning onto her short friend

"Hush or we are going to get in trouble" Emerald sighed eyeing the teachers that were giving them the stink eye.

Blue's P.O.V

_"-this Academy was built in a way that is intended to be "creative" and "unique" in order to give you the freedoms necessary to deal with the long-term issues that are intended to solve-"_

Blue was bored, real bored. This "guest speaker" was making her drowsy. So she ponder around the idea of the holding Green's hand.

"Hey Green," whispered Blue

"Yeah Blue?" he replied not taking his eyes away from the speaker

"Wanna hold my hand?" she asked

"Why?"

"Cause were dating..." she sing sang

"Seems legit," he replied grasping her hand

Blue's heart had a miniature seizure from the temperature of her boyfriend's hand. Warm. So the rumors were true, Blue really did melt Green's cold hearts. **Scary**.

Black's P.O.V

_"Here we will not only focus on Mathematics, Literature, and Writing Skills, we will focus on the creatures that inhabited world, Pokémon! During this year you will make new friend, overcome problems, and have fun. Have a great year!"_

_Finally it's over,_ Black thought _It was really boring_.

Kids started to leave the auditorium. The sounds of laughter filled the hallways. Black felt lonelier than ever. He and his Mom just moved him from Nuvema Prep, to this school. So he had to leave all best friends Cheren and Bianca. Even though Bianca was kind of a klutz and Cheren was a bit of a know-it-all they were fun to hang around.

_Mom says I have a cousin here maybe I'll meet him_

Black was deep in thought until,

**BAM**! Paper went flying and two kids ran into fell to the floor.

He ran into someone.

* * *

**So who is this mysterious person Black ran into?**

**Hint: Its a person whom I didn't include yet.**

**If you get i right you get a prize!**

_**All I need is Peace, Love, and Pokemon**_

_**-Me **_

**sk8ter out!**

**^o^**


	3. The Rest of the Cast

**Here is the next chapter by me!**

**BTW in my fanfic:**

**Blue= girl Green= boy**

**just the fyi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PokeSpe characters :(**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Rest of the Cast

Black's P.O.V

"Ugh," I said rubbing my head "Are you okay?" Looking up I saw a girl with black shoulder length hair with yellow clips, the prettiest indescribable eyes I've ever seen. She was wearing a white blouse with a soft pink sweater, a black ruffled skirt, and black flats.

"Yeah, I wasn't really looking," she replied. When looked up at me she blushed, and smiled.

"Are you new?" I asked

"Yes I am. Are you new?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well you looked seamed wayward."

Wayward? What does that mean?

"Oh," I said blushing "How did you know? Are a you physic?"

She laughed

"No, no... Hey what's your name?"

"Black Noche"

"Mine's Platinum Berlitz"

"It's pretty" I said with smile

"Hey you wanna get some coffee one day?"

"Y-yes," Platinum said shyly "Here's my phone number." she took a pen from her backpack and wrote seven digits on my hand. When she was done she walked away she made a call me sign with her hands.

"Dude, you _gotta_ show me how to do that."

_Huh_ I wondered searching for the voice

"I'm Gold" He told me

"Black."

"How did you get her phone number so fast? Its _unnatural_..."

"It's not that hard. Why, do you usually get pepper sprayed?"

"Maybe..." he said with his voice trailing off

"I can teach you if you want..." I have never seen anyone so happy. Gold's face was like a kid on Christmas.

"You know what," he started "This could be a start of a beautiful friendship"

"Is that a good thing?"

Pearls's P.O.V

**5 minutes earlier**

Speaking of Pokémon

Pearl: Speaking of Pokémon

Pearl: There are many stones!

Dia: Fire Stone, Dusk Stone, Lunatone...

Pearl: That is a Pokémon! Not a stone!

***Smack!***

"Are we done now?" Dia asked again

"Yea we're done, Dia"

"Lets go get something to eat then Pearl!"

"Why are you so hungry all of a sudden?"

"You made us get up so early and I didn't get enough to eat

"Oh well we can get something now, right Platina?"

* * *

**Quick Author's note**

**You know when you go down a flight of steps and you miss the last one and you have a light heart attack?**

**That's what Pearl and Diamond just had.**

* * *

"WHERE DID SHE GO!?"

"I DON'T KNOW I WASN'T WATCHING HER!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT""

"MY FAULT ITS YOUR FAULT SHE WANTED TO-" Dia stopped "I know where she is."

"Where?" I asked

"She wanted to go inside"

"Oh," I replied "Then let's go find her"

We ran off towards the school to look for Platina.

I hope she's okay.

Platina's P.O.V

_Where is it?_

I was looking for the bulletin board that assigns me to my homeroom. I've been around this school and all I did was run into Black. He was kind of cute- what am i saying?! As I'm looking around I find a short blonde girl talking to a redhead.

"Excuse me," I ask "Do you know where the bulletin board that assigns people to their homeroom?"

"Um I don't know where it is, do you Silver?"

"No, but I think Red does, Yellow." Silver said

"I think I know where Red is, come on" she said gesturing me to follow her.

I started to follow her and I noticed that she kept looking back and blushing.

_I wonder if Yellow and Silver are dating...?_

"Hey Yellow are you and Silver dating." Her face turned as read as a Charizard.

"N-NO! W-what makes you t-think that?" she stuttered

"Well I just thought-"

"Oh look there's Red" she said pointing to a boy with unnatural hair that was talking to a boy with green eyes and a girl with blue ones.

"Hey Red!" she called out

"Oh hey Yellow!" replied Red

"Who's your friend Yellow?" The girl with blue eyes asked

"My name is Platina." I said

"Platina here is looking for the bulletin board." Yellow said

"Oh I know where it is," the girl with blue eyes said. Quickly she stepped forward grabbing my wrist before muttering. "Follow me!"

_Well this will be interesting... _

* * *

**You finished the chapter!**

**Did you like it?**

**I added in hints of Black x Platinum and Yellow x Silver**

**the title is LAME i know the next one wont be as lame (i hope)**

**Leave a review! Plz ^-^**

**-sk8ter**


	4. Homeroom Part I

**Hey everyone wassup!**

**Sorry t took so long to update, I started school on Monday... and i'm lazy...**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or PokeSpe...sadly**

* * *

Chapter 4: Homeroom Part I

Chapter 4

Blue's P.O.V

"Hey look Platina, we both have the same homeroom." I pointed out reading the list.

"Whose homeroom is it?" Platina asked

"Juniper"

"Is there anyone else you recognize of the list?"

"Well I see Gold's and Sapphire's name... but I'm not sure about anyone else's name."

"Let me see," Platina said. She quickly scanned the paper "I know him"

Her skinny finger pointed to a name that read Black Noche.

"When did you meet him? Aren't you new?"

"I ran into him..."

"...Lets go to the classroom" I said trying to end the awkward conversation.

We headed down the hallway in silence when I saw two some-what sweaty, out of breath boys walked up to Platina. They were both around the same height, one had blonde

hair and orange eyes, the other had black hair and blue eyes and he was eating a rice ball. Both seemed to know Platina, and Platina seemed to know them. "Plat- we-we thought *gasp* we t-thought-" gasped the blonde one.

"Did-didn't know w-where you *wheeze* were."

"Oh I just got bored, so I went to go see which homerooms we were in."

"Oh," the dark haired sighed stuffing another rice ball into his mouth. "So which homerooms are we in?"

"Diamond's in Professor Oak's homeroom and Pearl is Mr. Brawly's homeroom."

"Oh yay, I heard he's easy," the blonde one yawned "Well we'll be getting a move on since everything is okay." "Let's go Dia"

"Where are we going?-To the cafetorium, Pearl?" Dia aked with a hopeful smile as they started walking away.

"What's with you and food?" Pearl questioned Dia with as their voices to a dim.

"Well, that was interesting." I laughed

"They can be fun to hang around but there are something just can talk about with them." Platina sighed.

As soon as Platina said this I had a brief flashback of all the times I would hang out with Rd and Green. Which would often end up at one of their houses playing Call of Duty (or my personal favorite, not that I'd tell anyone Mario Kart). Or why I eat so much ice-cream around certain times of the month.

My prayers have been answered.

"No worries Platina," I said with a smiled "You can hang out with me"

"Really...? Thanks!" Platina responded as we walked into the classroom, arms in a chain.

Saphhire's P.O.V

"Aww we didn't get the same homeroom." Emerald said

"No worries, Sapphire we still have lunch together," Emerald grinned "And you promised me you try to make more friends."

Sapphire bit her lip as she vaguely remembered this situation from a few days earlier.

"Okay, Rald. I'll try." she sighed before shortly watching him walk away.

OK so I have Prof Juniper's class room 306.

As she walked down the long hallway she heard a loud **RING**!

Aw crap I'm late, hurrying her pace.

She quickly ran down the long hallways but started to slow down when she noticed she was in the 300s.

Maybe this is it... she thought as she opened the door.

When she looked into the classroom saw a room full of posters of a language she didn't understand. The teacher looked up at her with a confused face.

"¿quién eres?" she asked

"Oh s-sorry," she stammered her face turned to a soft maroon. "Wrong room..." she closed the door fast enough that it didn't slam.

She tore down the hallway before she ran into the headmistress, Miss Cynthia. After Sapphire apologized multiple times, and Miss Cynthia took her to her class.

"Excuse us," Miss Cynthia started. Everyone in the classroom went to a mute. "But it seems Sapphire here, got lost." Sapphire felt a light blush come across her face

as Miss Cynthia left the classroom. The classroom returned to a blustering room.

Prof. Juniper gave Sapphire a smile a small wave. Sapphires quietly and quickly sat at a desk next to Green and noticed a girl she's never seen before.

"Didn't pay attention the numbers on the door again?" she whispered.

"Yes" Sapphire replied with a nod.

"You know you should slow down sometimes..., causes of you know..."

"Yeah, yeah my 'learning disability'." she responded using air quotes. "I have ADHD I don't see why it's such a big deal."

Blue sighed

"Whatever, anyway Sapphire, this is Platina." she said gesturing to the girl sitting next to her.

Platina was looking at some new boy whom was talking to Gold.

She turned towards Sapphire and smiled.

"Hi." she said softly.

"Hey" Sapphire said sourly.

Sapphire new what type of girl Platina was. A priss. A coordinator. Someone who cares about how their Pokémon look. Someone who hates battling. Someone who-

"So Sapphire I heard you like battling, maybe we can have a battle sometime."

"Really?" Sapphire questioned "How 'bout now?"

"That seems like a great idea, Sapphire." "I'll go ask Professor Juniper for a pass to the Battle Arena, I'll meet you there."

"Ok" her two juniors said in sync.

"Like OMG I want to come to!" Gold squealed.

"Fine Gold," Blue sighed then smiled "And... you can bring you cute friend."

That new kid blushed then smiled

"I'm Black Noche." he said as they walked through the door

"Well, I'm Sapphire and this is Platina."

Sapphire and Black blushed.

"We've meet." They said in sync. Causing them to blush even more.

_Well someone has a crush..._ Sapphire thought.


	5. Homeroom Part II

**the last of the homerooms**

***finally***

* * *

**Chapter 5: Homeroom Part II**

Blue P.O.V

I immediately turned on the lights as I walked into the Battle Arena Command Center.

After flicking a couple of buttons on the lights in the arena glowed with bright lights.

"What terrain do you choose?" The program asked

"Normal for both." I replied

I've know how to do this for a while since most of my friends really like to battle.

"The battles will begin in 10...9...8...7"

I quickly hurry into on of the stadium's many seats to watch the matches. 'Cause this was gonna be awesome.

Battle #1

Sapphire vs. Platinum

3 on 3 battle

Platina challenged by Sapphire to a battle.

Platina:

Don't underestimate me when I battle.

Sapphire:

I take battling very seriously! You're going down!

Sapphire sent out Toro!

Platina sent out Rapidash!

Sapphire's Toro used Flamethrower!

Platina's Rapidash blocked it by using Protect.

Toro used Ember.

It powered up Rapidash's fire type moves.

Rapidash used Yawn.

Toro used Sky Uppercut.

A critical hit!

It's super effective!

Rapidash used Rest.

Rapidash fell asleep.

Rapidash's regained his HP.

Platinum switched out with Lopunny.

Toro used Peck.

It wasn't very effective.

Lopunny used Focus Blast.

It was super effective!

Toro fainted!

Sapphire sent out Rono.

Platina switched Rapidash with Empoleon.

Rono used Dig.

Rono buried underground.

Empoleon used Blizzard.

Rono used Dig!

It was a critical hit!

Rono fainted.

Platina sent out Rapidash.

Rapidash is still asleep

Rono used Take Down!

Rono missed!

Rapidash is still sleeping.

Rono used Iron Tail.

Rono missed.

Rapidash woke up.

Rapidash used Fire Blast!

It was a critical hit!

Rono fainted.

Saphhire sent out Pilo.

Rapidash used Flamethrower.

Pilo dodged it.

Pilo used Magical Leaf.

Rapidash fainted.

Sapphire defeated Platina!

Sapphire:

That battle was awesome!

Platina:

I lost...Your too strong for me...

Platina's P.O.V

"That was a good battle, Platina!" she yelled across the room

"Yes, I thought it was fun." I said in a normal tone.

"Let's go watch the boys battle

Gold challenged Black to a battle!

Gold:

I'll show you how we do it Johto style, newbie!

Black:

I'm gonna beat you!

Gold sent out Abio

Black sent out Musha

Musha used Psybeam

It missed

Abio used Scratch

It wasn't very effective

Musha used Zen Headbutt.

It was super effective!

Abio fainted.

Gold sent out Togebo.

Togebo used Metronome.

Togebo used Theif.

Its super effective!

Black sent out Tula.

Tula used Electroweb.

Togebo used Fly.

Todebo flew up high!

Tula used Electro Ball.

Tula missed.

Togebo flew back down!

Tula used Electro Ball.

It wasn't very effective.

Togebo used Metronome!

Togebo used Self-Destruct!

Togebo fainted.

Tula fainted.

Gold sent out Exbo.

Black sent out Buoh.

Exbo used Flame Wheel.

Buoh used Flame Charge.

Exbo used Blast Burn.

Its super effective!

Buoh fainted.

Gold defeated Black!

Gold:

Told you I'd win

Black:

Cheater...

Black P.O.V

"Who are you calling a cheater?"

"You used a ULTIMATE attack, I say that's cheating..."

"Well I wanted to get the battle over before-"

RING!

Gold rushed out the Battle Arena screaming:

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR ALGEBRA!"

* * *

**'til next time**

**hehehehehe**

**-sk8ta out**


	6. The Disrespectful Gold!

**Chapter 6 is here the ****_last_**** of the first day of school chronicles i guess you could say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Disrespectful Gold!

**Second Period**

Crystal's P.O.V

_Where is he?_

I kept looking at my worn out watch. I watch as the tickey thingy circles around the base of the watch. I loosely tugged the teal leather connecting the watch onto my wrist. I've get this watch when he gave it to me. I blink back tears as I try to forget the horrid memory. I brush a loose stand of hair away from my forehead and focus on the teacher.

"Hello class. My name is Miss. Erika and I will be your teaching you algebra for the first semester. I am not your friend I am your teacher. Now," she clasped her hands together and smiled. "Let's talk about Setting Up the Environment." she finished as she turned around and started writing on the chalkboard.

A few minutes later I hear a slight tap at the door. Since I was sitting closest to the back I was the only one to hear it. I looked up from writing my notes to see Gold peaking through the room. I pretend I don't notice him and continue to write my notes. Through the corner of my eye I see him slowly open the door and close it. He creeps through and sits in the seat ahead of me. Out of all the feelings rushing through me I can only think of what an idiot he is. I've been sitting her worrying and I-

"Mr. Leniz why are you late?" she questioned not talking her eyes from the board

"Well I-" Gold stammered.

"You'll make up the work in detention," she interrupted. "Now class, for homework you'll do pages 1-3 all of the questions and..."

"Where were you?" I whispered

I watched him tear out a piece of paper from his notebook and jot some words down. He folded the piece of paper in half and half again. He held it over his shoulder in a way that seemed like he was scratching his neck. I hesitated, yet for some reason I slowly reached for it. I opened it slowly so it wouldn't make a noise. It read:

_Lookn beautiful can't say the same 4 u._

Angrily I wrote some mean words on the paper. Then crumpled it up and threw it at his head.

He apparently has a very spongy head cause the note bounced off his head and landed on Miss. Erika's desk.

She picked it up and read it.

"Mr. Leniz you just earned yourself another hour of detention and let this be a warning to you not to pass notes in class." she tossed the crumpled piece of paper into the trashcan.

I could feel my face truing as red as a Flareon.

**10 minutes later...**

**RING!**

I dashed out of the room and headed to my next class.

"Crys, wait up!" I heard Gold yelled

"What's up with you?" I look up and see Silver with a questioned look on his face.

"Nothing. I just realized how dumb Gold is."

"So? What else is new?"

**Period 4**

**History**

"Hump" Yellow mumbled under her breath. She kept trying to brush her bangs out of her face.

"Mrs. Bosque-Verde will you please pay less attention to your hair and more to the quiz."

"Yes, Mr. Rowan." Yellow sighed

She picked up her pencil and looked at the quiz.

_Question 1:_

_Accorrdig to Mythology, What was the first Pokemon?_

_That easy Yellow_ thought

**_Arceus_**, she wrote.

_Question 2:_

_What are the three Sinnoh Lake Guardians?_

**_Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf_** she jotted down

_12 surprisingly easily questions later_

When Yellow was done she continued to fix her bangs.

**RING!**

Yellow brushed her hair around her ear and picked up all her stuff. She noticed that some kid was asleep with his head down. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey wake up," No movement from the mysterious boy. "Its lunch time." He jolted up.

"Someone say 'lunch'?" he asked

I smiled.

"I can tell your new, I'll show you around" she says grabbing his arm and hoisting him out of his seat.

"I'll be fun."

And it was.

* * *

**Lame ending I know ...**

**'til next time...**


End file.
